Solo Amigos?
by Dark' Guilty
Summary: Siempre, las personas enamoradas dicen que el amor o vence todo… pero que pasaría si todas las personas importantes para que te rodean, están en contra de ese amor? este sentimiento sera lo suficientemente fuerte como para superar todo?... xDD


_Hola a todos :D … aquí dejo un one-shot de Len y Miku que escribí en 2 horas u.u… lo sé soy muy lenta en escribir historias xD, pero las ideas se iban tan rápido como llegaban jeje… está basada un poco en la canción "Just be Friends" de Luka… pero aquí la dejare como una canción que escribieron Len y Miku espero que no se molesten por eso . (a demás hay una versión de Len y Miku y me gusta más que la de Luka xD)… espero que no se aburran al leerlo xdd…_

_Disclaimer:____Dejo en claro que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de Vocaloid que pertenece a Yamaha Corporation y otros..._

_**Info.-**__ Len y Rin son gemelos, Miku y Mikuo son hermanos :3… en este one-shot no incluí ni a Neru ni a Gakupo xD_

_**Solo Amigos?**_

Todo empezó con algo tan simple… ni más ni menos que solo una amistad, pero aunque fuera solo eso debían mantenerlo en secreto. Esa era la situación con la que debían vivir los Vocaloids Len Kagamine, un rubio muy apuesto de ojos azules con 14 años de edad, y Miku Hatsune una joven de cabello color verde-aqua y ojos del mismo color con 16 años… éstos chicos se llevaban bastante bien pero no podían demostrarlo, porque su amistad podía ocasionar problemas entre sus demás compañeros, en especial con sus hermanos, ya que Miku era considerada la enemiga N°1 de los gemelos Kagamine, por otra parte, estaba Mikuo quien era muy celoso con su hermana (demasiado), claro que un día esa amistad terminaría…

–Miku! Tenemos que hablar – Pronunció el rubio un poco nervioso mientras se acercaba lentamente a la chica – puedes acompañarme? no pueden vernos juntos.

–E…está bien – aceptó Miku, ese día todos se encontraban grabando un video, por lo que los jóvenes debían ser cuidadoso de no levantar alguna sospecha, y se dirigieron a la terraza del edificio – de que quieres hablar Len? –le pregunto Miku.

–Y…yo … no quiero ser mas tu amigo – dijo Len entre cortando las palabras.

–Qué? Hice algo que te molestara? Len porque no quieres que sigamos siendo amigos? – pregunto la verde-aqua un poco confundida.

–Porque… porque yo… ¡estoy enamorado de ti! Y… no puedo seguir viéndote como una amiga – respondió Len muy sonrojado por lo que había dicho, era primera vez que se le declaraba a una chica – N..o comprendo, como no te habías dado cuenta de mis sentimientos antes – agregó mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

–L..en, al parecer tu tampoco te habías dado cuenta cuan enamorada estoy de ti – asintió la chica también muy sonrojada, y levantando un poco el tono de voz.

–E… entonces tu… quieres ser mi n..novia? – preguntó Len ahora mirando directamente a los ojos a Miku.

–Cla…claro que sí! – respondió la verde-aqua haciendo que los ojos de Len se llenaran de un brillo jamás visto – pero.. Que pensaran los demás… ¿? Rin me ve como una enemiga, y Mikuo… odia a cualquier chico que se me acerque, y ya sabes que si ellos están de mal humor… contagian todo el ambiente que los rodea con su ánimo – agrego Miku un poco triste, pero era la verdad…

–Ya había pensado en eso, y… los demás no tiene porque enterarse de esto, se que fue difícil ocultar nuestra amistad, peor va a ser ocultar nuestro… amor, pero estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo.. po..Porque t..Te amo – dijo Len mientras se le acercaba a Miku y le acariciaba el rostro… para ser 2 años mayor que él tenían casi la misma estatura –estas dispuesta a esto? – le preguntó.

–Mientras pueda estar contigo Len, soy capaz de todo – le respondió mirándolo a los ojos, y dándole un beso en la mejilla con el cual los dos se sonrojaron… esto iba a ser un secreto.

Al volver a donde todos los Vocaloids estaban (separados para que nadie sospechara nada) Miku se encontró con Gumi, una de sus mejores amigas, de cabello color verde y corto, ella era muy divertida, era muy extraño verla triste…

–Miku! Oye por casualidad has visto a Len? – pregunto un poco sonrojada la peli-verde, en realidad ella estaba enamorada de Len hace bastante tiempo pero no se atrevía a decírselo a nadie, ni siquiera a Miku, quien no se daba cuenta, de verdad era muy distraída con esas cosas.

–No, no le he visto por…porque? – respondió Miku un tanto nerviosa, no debía decirle a nadie lo que había pasado con Len, ni siquiera a Gumi.

–Por nada solo quería… nada, vamos tenemos que seguir grabando! – dijo rápidamente Gumi para cambiar el tema y se fueron a grabar el video.

Ya había pasado casi un mes desde el día en que se confesaron y se habían convertido en novios, increíblemente nadie se había dado cuenta de nada, en tanto Gumi seguía cada vez enamorándose más del rubio de ojos azules, claro, que en la sombras. Todo estaba perfecto, no había ningún tipo de problema, pero esa paz no dudaría para siempre.

Una noche, Len y Miku estaban en el patio trasero de la casa, las estrellas y la hermosa luna iluminaban el cielo. Se suponía que todos los Vocaloids estaban dormidos, por lo tanto ellos aprovechaban eso para estar juntos.

–Miku te amo – decía Len mientras miraba a la chica tiernamente y le tomaba las manos.

–Yo también te amo Len – asentía Miku, para después poco a poco acercase al rostro del chico y finalmente besándolo. Pero lo que ellos no se esperaban era que Gumi había bajado por un poco de leche a la cocina. Cuando de repente escucho unas voces que venían del patio, se dispuso a ir a investigar y fue cuando se encontró con la sorpresa de encontrar a su mejor amiga besándose con el chico del que la peli-verde estaba enamorada. Gumi al encontrarse con esa escena en seguida se le rompió el corazón en mil pedazos.

–Q…que significa esto? – Preguntó Gumi con voz desganada y depresiva – p…porque hacen esto? ¡Miku cómo pudiste! – Gritó la chica mirando con infinito rencor a Miku y con decepción a Len, en ese momento había perdido todo control sobre ella misma.

–De… de que hablas Gumi? – pregunto Miku algo asustada a su amiga y separándose rápidamente de Len.

–Cómo pudiste Miku! Eras mi mejor amiga se supone que debes darte cuenta de lo que me pasa! – seguía gritando la pobre chica con el corazón roto – como fue que jamás te diste cuenda de que… de que yo estaba enamorada de Len! Y ahora te encuentro aquí, con él, be…sándose – decía Gumi entre sollozos

–Qué?... yo… yo no… Gumi por favor… – Intentaba decir Miku pero era interrumpida.

–Tu cállate! Eres una estúpida – Gritaba la peli-verde con todas sus fuerzas.

–Por favor Gumi habla más despacio vas a despertar a todos, y no le hables así a Miku! Ella es tu amiga! – decía Len mientras rodeaba a Miku con su brazo en un intente de evitar que ésta llorara por las palabras de Gumi.

–Ella ya no es mi amiga! Len… que tiene ella que no tenga yo?... y no me interesa! Es mas todos tienen que enterarse de esto! – replicó con furia Gumi, comenzando a llamar a todos los Vocaloids de la casa gritando, por lo cual éstos despertaron y bajaron al patio rápidamente un poco asustados por los gritos. (Todos bajaban: Kaito, Meiko, Luka, Rin, Mikuo y Teto)

–Que es lo que sucede Gumi porque los gritos? – preguntó Kaito muy confundido con la situación, al igual que los demás.

–Lo que pasa es que Len y Miku están saliendo! Nunca nos dijeron nada! Nos mintieron… y Miku… ella, aunque era mi mejor amiga, nunca se dio cuenta… de que… estaba enamorada… de Len! – termino de decir Gumi llorando mientras Teto intentaba consolarla.

–G…Gumi yo de verdad que… – Intentaba decir Miku, pero era nuevamente interrumpida.

–Oye tu Kagamine! ¡Aléjate de mi hermanita! –gritó Mikuo muy molesto

–E..es verdad lo que Gumi dijo chicos? – pregunto Meiko

–Len! Porque tienes tu brazo alrededor de ella! Es nuestra enemiga! Alégate de mi gemelo Miku Hatsune! – Pedía Rin molesta al igual que Mikuo.

–Rin! Dile a tu estúpido gemelo que se aleje de mi hermanita! –exclamó Mikuo, su enojo era más que evidente.

–Pues dile a tu "hermanita" – con tono sarcástico – que ella se aleje de Len! – respondió Rin, y así siguió discutiendo con Mikuo hasta que los dos se cansaron y…

–Ya sepárense los dos! – Gritaron Rin y Mikuo al mismo tiempo, tomando cada quien a su hermano(a) y separándolos por la fuerza.

–Rin! Que haces? Suéltame! – Gritaba Len mientras no despegaba su mirada de Miku.

–Tu cállate! Y mejor comienza a explicarme porque sales con nuestra enemiga! – Gritaba histéricamente Rin.

–Mikuo nii-san déjame! – Pedía Miku a punto de llorar.

–Lo siento, no puedo dejarte ir con él, no es tu tipo, ¡abre tus ojos Miku! – le respondía Mikuo sin dejarla ir con Len.

Por otra parte Gumi seguía llorando y Teto la abrazaba intentando comprender lo que ocurría. Por otra parte Meiko y Kaito miraban atónitos las peleas entre los hermanos y los sollozos imparables de Gumi mientras que insultaba a Miku y a Len por romperle el corazón, todo era un caos.

–¡Bueno Ya Cállense Todos! – gritó Luka muy… ¿molesta? … eso si era raro, ella siempre era muy tierna, que gritara de esa forma era verdaderamente extraño – todos vallan a dormir en seguida! Gumi ya no llores y deja de insultarlos! Teto, llévala a su cuarto y asegúrate de que ahí se quede; Rin y Mikuo! Suelten a sus hermanos y dejen de gritar! Len y Miku por favor vallan a sus habitaciones y duerman mañana hablaremos sobre esto… Mientras que Meiko y Kaito… cambien ya esa expresión de idiotas y ayúdenme con esto! Se supone que los maduros de esta casa son ustedes! – al terminar de decir eso todos miraron a Luka en silencio y paralizados por lo que había dicho – ¿¡qué diablos esperan! – preguntó ahora más molesta que antes, lo que provocó que todos le obedecieran en seguida…

Al día siguiente el ambiente estaba sumamente tenso. Ya estaban todos en el gran Living de la casa, y Luka era quien dirigía todo pues al parecer era la única capaz de mantener el orden.

–Porque estamos todos aquí? – preguntó Teto mirando hacia todas partes.

–Estamos aquí para resolver ¡con palabras! Lo que sucedió a noche – explico Luka – Así que primero, Len, Miku desde cuando están saliendo? – preguntó Luka; al hacer esta pregunta Len y Miku se sonrojaron, mientras que Mikuo se enfurecía de solo verlos (típicos celos de hermano mayor)

–Pues… hace… casi un mes – dijo Len nervioso, mientras que Gumi tenía una mirada de "Sicópata" con la que observaba molesta al Rubio y a su "novia".

–Valla eso es mucho tiempo… me sorprende que no nos diéramos cuenta antes, y porque no dijeron nada a nadie? – preguntó nuevamente Luka

–Por temor a que pasara… lo que sucedió a noche – respondía Miku mirando el suelo.

–Pero de todas formas sucedió y nos enteramos de la peor manera! Que sucederá cuando sus fans se enteren? Como lo tomaran ellos? Nuestra reputación podría estar en juego por esto! ¡Los dos son unos estúpidos! – decía Gumi quien se escuchaba muy triste, Len solo trataba de ignorarla, él solo quería a Miku.

–Gumi por favor déjame explicarte! – Pidió Miku con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

–No quiero que me expliques nada! Solo pierdo el tiempo hablando contigo! – Respondió Gumi con un tono muy frío.

–Deja de tratar así a mi hermanita! – Pidió Mikuo

–Si Gumi tú no tienes derecho de tratar así a Miku! – agregó Len

–Len! No defiendas a esa! es nuestra enemiga ¡¿lo olvidas? – protestaba Rin

–"Esa" como tú la llamas tiene nombre! – Decía Mikuo defendiendo a Miku, lo que provocó que él y Rin comenzaran a discutir de nuevo, mientras tanto Gumi comenzó otra vez a insultar a Miku y a Len, Teto intentaba calmarla, pero era inútil… Luka pidió que guardaran silencio pero esta vez nadie la escuchó, haciendo que se enfureciera y comenzara a gritar. Meiko y Kaito solo observaban callado y serios, esto era peor que el incidente anterior, solo que ésta vez no fue Luka quien logró el orden:

–¡Todos cállense! Ya estoy cansado de esto! – Gritó el rubio de ojos azules – ya no me interesa si ustedes están felices con esto o no! Yo amo a Miku y no voy a renunciar a ella solo porque a ustedes no les gusta! En tanto a los fans, no tienen porque enterarse aun, pero si eso llegase a pasar, no me importa tendrán que aceptarlo – termino de decir Len mientras que Miku lo miraba con ternura, en eso él se le acercó a la verde-aqua y le tomó la mano ayudándola a pararse y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

–¡A donde crees que vas con mi hermanita Kagamine! – dijo Mikuo mientras se levantaba rápidamente de su asiento y tomando la mano libre de Miku – suéltala ella no saldrá a ninguna parte contigo.

–Ya cállate Mikuo Hatsune! Déjame tranquila por una vez en la vida! – le gritaba Miku a su hermano soltándose de él y marchándose con Len. Mikuo quedo tirado en el suelo viendo como su "hermanita" le había levantado la voz por primera vez en la vida, estaba sorprendido y al mismo tiempo triste.

–Espera! Vuelve aquí Len Kagamine! – grito Rin mientras pasaba por encima de Mikuo corriendo comenzando a perseguir a su hermano que escapaba con Miku

–Mikuuuu…! – deliraba Mikuo atontado porque Rin había pasado corriendo sobre él…

–Rayos! Los perdí – decía Rin mientras volvía a pisotear a Mikuo...

–Es que acaso ustedes no arán nada? – pregunto Luka a Kaito y a Meiko.

–Por ahora no – respondió Meiko mientras bebía sake.

–Esperaremos un poco a ver como sale todo, dependiendo de eso veremos que hacemos – agregó Kaito dando un gran suspiro…

_Mientras tanto con Len y Miku:_

–Sigue corriendo Miku! – decía Len mientras corría de la mano junto a Miku.

–Creo que Rin ya no nos está siguiendo – respondió la chica, y pararon a descansar. Los dos estaban exhaustos por haber corrido tanto al escapar de la rubia. Momentos después se dirigieron a un pequeño parque al que frecuentaban juntos, y que quedaba cerca de donde estaban. Para su suerte estaba vacío, justo ese día no había nadie paseando por ese lugar, y estaban solos por fin.

–Len… yo de verdad que no quería esto, te amo, y yo no quiero separarme de ti – dijo Miku rompiendo el silencio entre ambos, mientras que lo abrazaba

–No te preocupes Miku nada me separará de ti, te amo demasiado como para dejarte ir – le respondió Len correspondiéndole el abrazo y secándole un par de lagrimas que salían de los ojos de Miku – no llores, una chica tan linda como tú no tiene que llorar – decía Len para animarla.

–De verdad que eres un tonto… pero te amo – luego de decir esto Miku se le acercó a Len, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

Se quedaron toda la tarde ahí juntos, pensando y hablando en como enfrentarían la situación por la que estaban pasando, y finalmente decidieron seguir juntos, sin importar, lo que los demás dijeran o pensaran… pero, podrían cumplir eso?...

Ya era hora de regresar a casa, pero ninguno de los dos quería porque tendrían que enfrentar a sus hermanos, y Miku a parte debía lidiar con el odio de su ahora ex mejor amiga, se sentía muy mal por eso, pero Len la motivaba a seguir adelante…

Al regresar a la casa notaron que todos se habían ido a dormir, era de esperarse, ya que eran las 12:30 de la noche y los Vocaloids tenían muchas obligaciones que cumplir. Len y Miku se despidieron con una beso en los labios y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Después de que todos en la casa de los Vocaloids se enteraran del romance de Len y Miku, todos los días para ellos era un verdadero infierno. Las constantes indirectas de Gumi hacia la pareja, las peleas diarias con sus hermanos, los repentinos cambios de ánimo de Teto, y el aura negativa que tenia Luka desde el incidente (seguramente había estado soportando los gritos de todos durante mucho tiempo, y la pelea de aquella noche había sido la gota que rebosó el vaso).

Mientras que Kaito y Meiko trataban desesperadamente de calmar las cosas, pero sin resultado. Debido a tantas peleas y tantos gritos entre sí, estos miembros de Vocaloid se distanciaban más con el transcurso de los días. La información sobre el romance de Len y Miku se había filtrado de alguna manera en la prensa (seguramente había sido Gumi la responsable de esto en un intento de separar a la pareja) y obviamente los fans de Vocaloid se habían enterado, pero éste romance era bien aceptado entre los Otakus fans de Vocaloid… el problema no eran los fans, el problema era que las personas más importantes y cercanos a Len y a Miku, no estaban de acuerdo con su amor, llego a un punto en el que las cosas ya no daban para mas, ese grupo de Vocaloid (porque habían muchos mas pero este era el más popular) estaba a punto de separarse. Por lo que Kaito y Meiko decidieron que era hora de tomar cartas en el asunto, y hablar con la pareja. Llamaron a Len y Miku a la cocina para hablar…

–Que es lo que quieren hablar con nosotros? – pregunto Miku muy desanimada (era de esperarse… después de tantas peleas)

–Bien no le daremos rodeas al asunto… deberíamos poner como primera prioridad lo que es realmente importante no creen? – decía Kaito con tono serio.

–Suerte que era sin rodeos – dijo Meiko mirando a Kaito – de lo que queremos hablarles es de la situación actual de este grupo de Vocaloid, todos están distantes, las peleas son continuas, hay demasiados problemas, me temo que si las cosas siguen así… podríamos terminar separándonos como grupo – dijo Meiko con un tono triste.

–Esto es porque los miembros más influyentes del estado de ánimo en esta casa no están de acuerdo con su amor, de verdad que lo siento chicos, pero sería mejor que dejaran… esto hasta aquí, o todo lo que hemos logrado no habrá servido de nada – terminó finalmente de decir Kaito

–Piensen en ello chicos – agregó Meiko y se fue de la cocina junto con Kaito dejando solos a Len y Miku.

–¡¿Y nuestros sentimientos Qué? – gritó Len, pero nadie respondió.

Los dos estaban callados, era incomodo, las lagrimas de ambos no paraban de salir de sus ojos, pero ninguno emitía algún ruido. Al parecer esto era inevitable, ahora ninguno de sus amigos apoyaban lo que ellos sentían… Lo más probable era que este fuera en fin, de su historia juntos…

–L…Len… creo, que ellos… tienen razón, las cosas entre los Vocaloids de esta casa no están nada bien, y al parecer es debido a nosotros – decía Miku con dificultad y entre sollozos muy inquietantes.

–Miku… no… de que… hablas, yo… yo te amo, no quiero que esto termine así, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti ¡!– Respondía Len con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos sin control

–Yo tampoco quiero que termine así! Créeme que yo quiero lo mismo, pero ya no hay otra salida…lo…lo siento, te amo, te amo de verdad! Nunca olvides eso por favor! – decía Miku con una voz que inquietaba a cualquiera.

–También te amo! Jamás nadie te querrá como yo – decía sollozando Len mientras se acercaba a Miku y le acariciaba el rostro con una mano – Lo único que podemos ser ahora…

–Es solo Amigos…– dijo Miku terminando la oración de Len. Esas palabras hacían que a los dos les doliera el pecho. Miku no soportaba seguir viendo como Len lloraba, jamás lo había visto llorar, por lo que salió corriendo de donde estaban y se fue a encerrar a su cuarto a llorar desconsoladamente, intentando que nadie escuchara. Miku no se había dado cuenta de que los demás escuchaban todo lo que había sucedido detrás de la puerta… todos la habían visto salir muy afectada por haber terminado con Len…

Momentos después Len también salió, y Rin intentó detenerlo para que hablaran, pero siguió caminando con la cabeza agachada, sin mirar a nadie.

–Len…– Dijo Rin preocupada, nunca lo había visto así, nadie nunca lo había visto llorar antes, ella estaba dispuesta a seguir a su gemelo, pero Meiko la detuvo, diciendo le que era mejor que estuviera solo, lo mismo le dijo a Mikuo con respecto a Miku.

Los días pasaban, y poco a poco la tranquilidad volvió, Rin y Mikuo ya no tenían peleas, Luka había vuelto a ser tierna y amable, ahora contagiaba todo el ambiente con alegría, Teto había vuelvo a ser normal, y en tanto a Gumi… increíblemente estaba retomando su amistad con Miku, como si nada hubiera pasado, pero nada era igual para Len o Miku, ellos seguían enamorados, pero ya ni siquiera tenían el valor de mirarse. Ya casi no había problemas entre los miembros, parece que haber terminado la relación fue lo mejor. Aun así, ni el rubio ni la verde-aqua eran felices.

Miku comenzó a cancelar conciertos cada vez más seguido, la mayoría del tiempo estaba callada, ya no sonreía.

En tanto Len, ya no salía de la casa, se lo pasaba encerado, estaba pálido, ninguno de los dos comía bien, ya no eran aquellos que alegraban los días de sus compañeros, ya no eran los que si veían que un amigo estaba deprimido, lo ayudaban hasta que sonriera. Nada era igual. Muchos dicen que hay situaciones en la vida en las que hay renunciar a las cosas que más amas, para mejor, pero verdaderamente la situación estaba peor que antes. Los Vocaloids se sentían destrozados al ver como ellos sufrían, sus conciencias no los dejaban vivir en paz… en especial a Gumi, todo esto había empezado porque no pudo auto controlarse… se sentía devastada… ya no estaba enamorada de Len, ahora podía pensar con claridad las cosas, y fue cuando por fin se dio cuenta del gran error que había cometido, se sentía la peor persona, y amiga del mundo…

Llegó un día en el que los Vocaloids se encontraban jugando un juego de meza (a excepción de Len y Miku)

–No creen que deberíamos llamarlos? No hacen nada, se lo pasan encerrados – dijo Rin triste

–Miren! Ellos están en el patio – Dijo Teto algo entusiasta, aunque nadie lo admitiera, en el fondo todos querían que volvieran a estar juntos…

–De verdad? Hace un mes que no se hablan! Será posible, que estén pensando el volver? – dijo Mikuo, emocionado… si emocionado, él quería que su hermanita volviera a sonreír.

Se podía ver que Len estaba con su guitarra, y Miku escribía, al parecer estaban componiendo una canción, juntos… pero no era nada como para sentirse alegres, no se miraban, perecían sufrir mientras estaban ahí… en tanto todos los Vocaloids que estaban dentro de la casa observaban atentos en silencio, lamentablemente no podían oír la canción.. Media hora después, pudieron ver como Miku comenzaba a caminar llorando acercándose a la puerta para entrar a la casa… paso por delante de todos, mirando hacia otro lado para que no notaran que lloraba, pero todos ya la habían visto, en ese instante miraron de nuevo a Len, quien también se disponía a entrar a la casa, sus ojos no tenían brillo… Al entrar, se paró en frente de todos, en ningún momento levanto la cabeza.

–Necesito que mañana todos vallamos al estudio, Miku y yo queremos que escuchen la canción que acabamos de escribir, bueno, eso nos vemos mañana – dijo Len alejándose y subiendo a su habitación.

–Len espera! Recién son las 4 de la tarde no puedes ir a dormir aun – dijo Rin preocupada.

–Solo quiero estar solo! – Gritó el Rubio sin mirar a tras… Rin estaba muy deprimida por la actitud que su hermano, y para qué hablar de Mikuo.

–Lo mejor será que escuchemos su canción mañana, si eso es lo que ellos quieren – dijo Gumi y todos estuvieron de acuerdo con ella.

Al día siguiente todos partieron rumbo al estudio, porque Len y Miku iban a grabar una canción, no habían dicho el nombre a nadie, era un tipo de sorpresa, la única pista que tenían era lo que Miku había dicho – *es nuestra historia* – eso dejaba un poco en claro que la letra no sería muy feliz. Al llegar todos se bajaron de la limosina y entraron en el gran edificio, luego se dirigieron al estudio de grabación en donde entraron Miku y Len para comenzar a grabar, mientras que los demás los observaban de tras de una gran ventana… el silencio reinaba, hasta que la música comenzó a sonar, parecía un ritmo alegre, todos pensaban eso hasta oír la letra.

**Miku:** _Solo amigos, es lo que debemos ser, solo amigos, es tiempo de decir adiós, solo amigos, solo amigos…_

**Len:** _Esto me vino a la mente la mañana de ayer, al recoger pedazos rotos de un cristal ¿Qué es esto? son gotas de mi dedo herido ¿Es esto lo que realmente queremos?..._

**Coro juntos:**_Las coincidencias que nos unían se degeneraron en oscuridad, se rompieron en pedazos "no importa lo que hagamos la vida es así" – susurre… las lagrimas fluyen sobre mis mejillas secas…_

(Nota de la autora: esto es lo que dice la canción original "Just be friends" en español pero no está 100% en orden, de verdad que es una canción hermosa pero triste… Si no han escuchado ésta canción búsquenla ;D! Y si encuentran la versión de Len y Miku mejor! xD)

Mientras que Len y Miku cantaban, se podía ver que las lagrimas escapaban de los ojos de ambos. El rubio intentó contenerse, pero no pudo y terminó por tomar de la mano a Miku mientras cantaban, ella correspondió este gesto apretando la mano de Len muy fuerte mientras seguían cantando la penosa canción. Por otra parte se podía notar que los Vocaloids que estaban al otro lado del vidrio escuchaban y veían muy devastados como Len y Miku sufrían al cantar, las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Rin, Luka, Gumi, Meiko (aunque intentaba ocultarlo), hasta Kaito y Mikuo!

Finalmente la música dejo de sonar, y se podía ver que Len y Miku se miraron por unos 5 segundos a los ojos, aun tomados de la mano… pero luego Miku salió corriendo de ahí hecha un mar de lagrimas… Len solo observaba como ella se alejaba. Ellos habían escrito esa canción, porque era la única manera que encontraron de expresar al mundo lo que sentían. Luego Len salió de la sala de grabación. Tenía la peor expresión que nunca antes habían visto.

–Len! q…que fue eso? – preguntó Gumi deteniéndolo.

–"Que fue eso?" porque preguntas…no era esto lo que ustedes querían? Deberían estar felices – y esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de alejarse, nadie pudo detenerlo… todos estaban muy afectados, por esa canción…

–E…escuchen todos! Esto ya no puede seguir así – dijo Gumi a todos su compañeros – no puedo creer lo egoísta que fuimos, en especial yo… nunca debió haber pasado eso… ahora me doy cuenta, ellos deben estar juntos…

–G...Gumi… tienes razón, pero tú no fuiste la única culpable, todos estamos involucrados en esto – dijo increíblemente Mikuo, quien ya estaba cansado de ver sufrir a su hermana…

–Tenemos que hacer algo… para que vuelvan a estar juntos – Dijo Rin mientras se secaba las lagrimas…

–Chicos… están dispuestos a dejar que ellos estén juntos? – pregunto Meiko para asegurarse de que después ellos no se fueran a arrepentir de esas palabras.

–Por supuesto! Si no lo estuviera no hubiera hablado! – respondió Mikuo muy decidido…

–Yo también! Ya no soporto ver así a Len, y… Miku en realidad nunca fue mi enemiga… soy una estúpida ella siempre fue tan buena conmigo…– decía Rin

–Bien… si todos están de acuerdo entonces hay que pensar en algo para volverlos a unir … – hablo Luka y todos estuvieron de acuerdo con esas palabras, ahora debían pensar en que podían hacer…

Mientras tanto Miku… había ido a dar una vuelta por la playa, y luego volvió a casa, a encerrarse en su cuarto una vez más…Con Len no había mucha diferencia, solo que él había partido directo a la casa, no quería nada con nadie…

Por otra parte, los otros Vocaloids habían decidido que hablarían las cosas tal y como eran con Len y Miku… así que cuando todos estaban en la casa, llamaron a los "depresivos" quienes tardaron mucho en dejar sus habitaciones, tanto que tuvieron que ir a buscarlos y sacarlos por la fuerza…

–Que es lo que quieren…? Quiero estar sola – decía Miku, su tristeza era evidente… lo mismo pasaba con Len.

–Primero que nada… perón a los! Espero que puedan perdonar todo lo que hicimos, y por todos los malos momentos que les hicimos pasar, de verdad, lo sentimos, en especial yo, todo empezó por mi culpa…yo… de verdad… haré cualquier cosa para que me perdonen – dijo Gumi mientras la voz le temblaba un poco.

–Yo… yo también lo siento… Miku tú no eres mi enemiga… perdóname! – decía también Rin, se notaba su arrepentimiento en la expresión… y así todos y cada uno de los Vocaloids, se disculpo por todo lo acontecido, todos estaban muy arrepentidos… hasta que terminaron de hablar, y ahora esperaban una respuesta por parte de Len y de Miku.

–p…porque hacen esto? – pregunto Len…

–No es obvio! Ya no soportamos ver como ustedes están más tristes cada día, mírense! Parecen muertos vivientes! – respondió Meiko

–Porque… porque ahora nos dicen esto! Después de todo lo que nos hicieron pasar! Después de todo lo que sufrimos… después de que pensé que… – decía Miku mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos – Gracias – dijo finalmente con una sonrisa y se dirigía a abrazar a Gumi… mientras Len la observaba. En un instante, el brillo que se había perdido en sus miradas… volvió como si nada hubiera pasado…

–Gracias? Porque? – preguntó Gumi

–Solo gracias! – dijo Len sonriendo, para luego acercarse a Miku – me acompañas? – le pregunto el rubio a la verde-aqua estrechándole la mano mientras le sonreía…

–Por supuesto – le respondió Miku con lagrimas de felicidad…

–E…esperen a donde van? – preguntó Mikuo… pero no le respondieron, ellos querían estar a solas, no importaba el lugar, ni ellos sabían a dónde irían – esta anocheciendo!... Len! se responsable con la hora! – grito finalmente Mikuo rendido.

–Estoy muy orgullosa de ti Mikuo! – dijo Rin quien se había sorprendido porque él había dejado que se fueran sin problemas – supongo que ahora todo estará bien?

–Por supuesto! No estoy dispuesta a tener que lidiar con problemas amorosos entre adolecentes otra vez – dijo Luka… ahora debían tener cuidado con ella, al parecer tenia doble personalidad…

Mientras que los Vocaloids siguieron hablando de todo lo que había ocurrido, Len y Miku ahora caminaban sin rumbo alguno… de la mano, solo querían recuperar el tiempo perdido…pero luego decidieron ir al pequeño parque, donde antes solían ir a escondidas… corrieron para llegar rápido… nuevamente no se veía nadie, era razonable ya que estaba oscureciendo para que los niños que jugaban en ese lugar estuvieran en la calle a esas horas…

–Por fin… Miku – dijo Len mientras se arrodillaba y tomaba las manos de Miku

–Que… que haces! – pregunto Miku sonrojada

–Quieres ser mi novia? – pregunto Len con una gran sonrisa, y una mirada con la que derretiría a cualquiera..

–E…eso no tienes ni siquiera que preguntarlo! – decía Miku mientras se lanzaba a él a abrazarlo – claro que si… te amo! Nunca dejé de amarte!

–Miku no sabes cuánto te extrañé – asentía Len para luego acercarse a los labios de Miku y besarla, beso el cual ella correspondió sin dudar… segundos después el beso se volvía mas y mas apasionado, hace un buen tiempo ya que no se sentían así… pero ya saben… el oxígeno …

–Extrañaba tus besos Len… prométeme que no nos volveremos a separar, sin importar que, sin importar que todos estén en contra de nosotros… no sería capaz de resistir … si paso otra vez por lo mismo…– pidió Miku mirando a Len directamente a los ojos

–Te lo prometo – respondió Len mientras la abrazaba – ahora ya nadie nos separará – agregó Len con una voz llena de ternura, mientras que Miku asentía con la cabeza… ya nada podría separarlos, definitivamente… ser solo amigos… ya no era una opción para ellos.

Que irónico no? Como todos estaban en contra de ese amor, pero luego lucharon para que volvieran a estar juntos..? Es sorprendente como ese sentimiento puede cambiar el corazón de las personas… que sería de este raro mundo si no existiera el amor?

**Fin.**

_Ok y… eso fue todo xD que les pareció? O.O_

_Un poco… emo? Jajaj dejen reviws para saber su opinión… no sean muy duros es primera vez que escribo una historia como ésta T-T_

_Espero que no se hayan aburrido en leer …_


End file.
